Handbook Skills
= Table of Contents = = Skills = “You want me to knit a what?” - Owen of Veldron You've spent the entire day tagging along with the party of adventurers who rescued you from the band of maurading orcs. As the sun starts to fade on the horizon and long shadows fill the trees, you rest by the fireside to try to recouperate from the seemingly never-ending battles. The grizzled warrior across from you grunts as he pulls off his breastplate and examines the arrows stuck within that render it useless. "That looks pretty bad," you comment in an attempt to make conversation. You've been seen as nothing but a useless waste of space and have been mostly ignored up til now. "What do you know about armor, eh pup," the veteran barks with a laugh as he tosses the useless hunk of metal aside. You respond with a smile and pick up the discarded breastplate. Reaching into you pack, you pull out a small hammer and a few scraps of metal. "For one," you say with pride, "I know how to fix it." Suddenly EVERYONE in camp is your best friend. This blacksmith character you've created may be the best armorer in all of Xaria whereas you're likely to smash your thumb off with the hammer. This is where the skill system begins to be useful, for your character to be able to do things that you cannot accomplish in the real world. = Skill System = In order to choose character skills, you first determine how many SP you have to spend. There are two ways of getting SP. Some character classes begin with SP, but any character class can purchase SP using XP. Below is the chart showing the XP cost for SP and the maximum number of skills for each class: Once you have determined how many SP you have to spend, you can decide which skills to select to enhance your character’s abilities in-game. The following chart shows the skills available to each character class and the SP cost for each. = Skill Descriptions = Here are the descriptions of each skill and the rules for their game-play. Note that some skills have required components that must be checked in with the GM prior to game play. General Skills Concoct Potion/Powder Required Components: (see below) This skill allows a character to create a single dose of one herbalist potion or powder once per day. The rules for creation and delivery are the same as for herbalists (see create potion/powder spell in magik section and ignore the CP and spell book limitations), with the exception that each potion/powder takes 15 minutes to prepare. You may choose additional potions/powders by purchasing this skill multiple times. Potions/powders created in this way cannot be applied it to a weapon for delivery to target. Identify Potion/Powder This allows the character to correctly identify the effects of herbalist potions and powders via taste, odor, color, and texture, without the use of spells. Role-playing a minimized effect of the potion/powder identified is encouraged (e.g. skipping words if it is a mute potion, or getting momentarily drowsy if it is a sleep potion). Fortune Telling / Scrying Components: clue envelopes from the GM This skill allows your character to tell the fortunes of other characters. There are two ways of accomplishing this in-game. The first requires the GM to choose one thing about each character that the fortune teller would generally not know and write it down on a piece of paper ahead of time. He then seals it in an envelope with that character’s name on the outside. The GM gives the sealed envelopes to the seer character before the game begins. If the seer scrys for a character, she opens the appropriate envelope and uses the information inside. All unopened envelopes are returned to the GM at the end of the game. The second method employs improvisation. The fortune-telling character does a “reading” for another character then later gives the results to the GM so that it might be incorporated into that character’s future story line. Gem Appraisal Components: measuring tools This is the ability to accurately determine the value and authenticity of gems and jewelry that contain precious stones. Your character should own a set of rings or other measuring tools (e.g. a ruler, or a set of calipers, etc.) to gauge the size of a gem. You will determine the value of a gem based on the stone’s size, cut, and color. First determine the base value of a gem by measuring its size. 1/2” = 4 gold 3/4” = 8 gold 1” = 12 gold Next look at the cut and the color. Since the base value is for a finely cut, clear gem, any imperfections reduce its value. If the gem is uncut or opaque the base value is cut in half (base / 2). If the gem is uncut and opaque the base value is cut to a quarter (base / 4). Example: Rannulf won a card game and was given a gem of dubious value. He brings it to the dwarf Farnstall Toolwright to have it appraised. Farnstall looks at the item and sees that it is about 1/2” in diameter. That puts the value at 4 gold. As he looks he realizes that it is uncut and not clear enough to see through. This cuts the price by four times and brings the price down to 1 gold! Rannulf was cheated. Jewelry -- If a gem is set into a nice ring or necklace, the value increases. This value is based on the quality of the setting as well as personal preferences. Personal Skill (Special Stuff) This is a skill that is not listed, but you feel would enhance your character. Write up the skill as you would any “special stuff” request and have the GM approve it. You will need to decide upon a fair SP cost and figure out how to make the skill work within the Campaign game system. Be wary that some skills sound good for sit-down role-playing games, but are difficult to translate into game mechanics. Consult with a GM to figure out how to make your skill work on Campaign. Set/Remove Non-Magikal Traps Required OOG marker: 6” or larger round object (i.e. Frisbee or pie tin), brown in color, with “trap” written on top and trap effects written on the underside. This skill allows a character to set or remove non-magikal, damage causing traps. The person who sets off the trap will be receive 1 BP of damage, regardless of any armor on that person. Once a trap has been set off it is turned over, signifying that it has been sprung. All traps and their effects are subject to GM approval prior to game. Set/Remove Snares Required OOG marker: 6” or larger round object (i.e. Frisbee or pie tin), tan in color, with “snare” written on top and snare effects written on the underside. This skill allows a character to set or remove non-damaging Snares. The person who sets off a Snare will be “snared” for 5 minutes if no cutting items are available or two minutes if a cutting item is available. Once a Snare has been set off it is turned over, signifying that it has been sprung. All snares and their effects are subject to GM approval prior to game. Untie Component: instrument (i.e. sharp object, nail, fork, etc.) This skill allows you to remove your hands from tied bindings such as ropes or leather straps. With an instrument, this skill takes 2 minutes of uninterrupted focus to remove your bindings. Without instruments, this skill takes 5 minutes of uninterrupted focus to remove your bindings. While performing this skill, movement of the hands is required. Some bindings may take longer to remove as per GM discretion. This skill does not allow you to remove yourself from manacles, leg irons, thumb-cuffs, or any other mechanical restraints. Educational Skills Language, Ancient This skill allows you to read and write languages that are no longer spoken. An example is the runic language of the Consortium. Each language taken counts as a separate skill. You will not be able to accurately speak the Ancient Language with this skill, however. Language, Modern This skill allows a character to speak a currently spoken language. Examples include elven, dwarven, goblin, Yentarese. Each language taken counts as a separate skill. How your character learned the language should be included in your character’s history. This skill also allows you to read and write in this language, if applicable. Lore, General This skill allows a character to have general knowledge of a subject (e.g. monsters, undead, religions, etc.). Each general area of knowledge counts as a separate skill. This does not mean you know all there is to know or that all you know is true. Lore, Specific This skill allows a character to have studied the specific knowledge of a subject (e.g. orcs, death knights, consortium artifacts, etc.). Each specific area of knowledge counts as a separate skill. This does not mean you know all there is to know or that all you know is true but you will have a greater, specific knowledge then someone with a related General Lore skill. Medical Skills The following skills all allow a character to bring about healing to a wounded character. In all cases, only physical damage can be repaired. Damage caused by poisons, or magik such as drain life, age limb, poison, etc., cannot be treated by Healing skills. All healing skills require components. The required component common to all types of Healing is the bandage, which must be a piece of cloth at least 1” wide and 18” long. Additional components needed for the Surgery skill are listed in it’s description. All components need to be pre-approved by the GM at game check-in, instead of “created” in the field. Remedy Required Components: 1 bandage This skill allows a character to halve the recovery time of the wounded character (i.e. double the target’s RP). In order to affect this, the skilled character spends 5 uninterrupted minutes focused on the target. Both the skilled character and the target must sit quietly while the Remedy is applied. Remedy remains effective until the target reaches full BP or is wounded again. If wounded, the halved recovery time provided by Remedy is lost, and the target is back to their normal recovery time. Medicine (Prerequisite: Remedy) Required Components: 2 bandages The target character can recover one BP with the assistance of the skilled character. The skilled character is required to spend at least one minute with the target examining, then bandaging a physical “wound”. At the end of this time the subject will have recovered one BP. This skill can be utilized on a specific subject only once per hour. Example: Brenn is struck twice by an orc’s sword in combat leaving her with 2 BP. Prova comes over, quickly assesses Brenn’s wounds, and applies a dressing. Brenn now has 3 BP. If Prova continued to work on Brenn, no further BP gain would be received via the Medicine skill. Surgery (Prerequisite: Medicine) Required Components: baffee scalpel, needle, thread, and 4 bandages. The highest level of healing skill, Surgery allows the skilled character to bring characters back to life after they have been subject to a Campaign killing blow (once, twice, thrice!). Because this skill is of such a powerful nature, it is subject to the following restrictions. It is only available to the other character class. The skilled character must reach the fallen character within 15 minutes of the death. The surgeon has to then spend 15 uninterrupted minutes working on the fallen character. If interrupted, the fallen character passes beyond the surgeon’s ability to help, and is dead (magikal resuscitation is still possible, within the limitations of those spells). A successful Surgery revives the character and brings them to zero BP with one-half of their RP for the rest of the Campaign event. Example: Maggie is found after a battle, having been killed by a Troll. Prova is able to revive Maggie with her skill as a surgeon. For the remainder of Maggie’s recovery, she receives one BP per hour, instead of her normal two. Due to the extreme nature of this healing, the fallen character cannot receive any further benefits from any other Healing skill for the remainder of that day. A character that has been revived by a surgeon is held together by cat-gut and skill, and should role-play accordingly. Serious action soon after Surgery is unwise, and will probably re-open the wounds just sealed. Leeching Required Components: 6 “gummy” creatures (to represent leeches) per target character. This skill allows a character to cleanse a target’s blood of all poisons, potions, or other blood-related effects, even the beneficial ones. This skill does not restore BP lost from poisons or potions. The character with this skill lays “leeches” upon the bare skin of the inactive target for 5 minutes. Rogue Skills Lock Picking Components: lock picks. This skill allows you to open locks without a key. With lock pick components, this skill takes 30 seconds of uninterrupted focus. Without picks, it requires improvised tools and takes 2 minutes. All locked chests should have a key or combination taped to the bottom of the box or the back of the lock marked “OOG” so that players of characters with this skill can use them. Some locks may take longer to pick as per GM discretion. These will be marked with an OOG tag. This skill is necessary to be able to pick manacles, leg irons, thumb-cuffs, or any other mechanical restraints. Pick Pocketing Required OOG marker: Colored clothespin. This skill allow you to “pick the pocket” of another character. Before the game has begun, the thief character with this skill will show the GM a specific colored spring clothespin, the color of which will be used to identify which thief has picked a pocket to the GM. If the thief can successfully place the clothespin on the item to be stolen without the target noticing, the object is considered taken. Once the clothespin is noticed by the target, the item is immediately given to the GM. If the clothespin is placed on a pouch or container of some type, the GM will reach inside and either remove the first in-game item she touches, or place a single object inside. Objects over 12” in length cannot be pick pocketed. Please keep in mind that the GM is not always readily available, so be patient. Forgery Components: forged documents, red pen This skill allows your character to forge documents and signatures (provided you possess or have seen an original to copy). Forgeries come in two flavors: convincing, and bad. Convincing forgeries will fool everyone except another character with the Forgery skill or the person who originated the document that is forged. Bad forgeries are easily recognizable due to their poor quality, incorrect insignia, or other obvious give away. Just about anyone will know that a bad forgery is a fake. To mark a well-forged, convincing document place a small, legible letter “F” inside a circle with a red pen next to any signatures or on the edge of a document you have forged. To mark a bad forgery, put a legible “B” inside a circle with red pen. These markers are OOG and identify your work to another player. Assassinate (Thief Only) This skill allows a full class thief character to perform the Campaign equivalent of a “silent kill” upon another character. The thief must be within arms reach and behind the target for a minimum of 2 seconds. The target has to be immobile or unaware of the thief’s presence in order for the assassination to be successful. To perform an assassination, touch your target with your weapon or hand and say “assassinate.” A successful assassination reduces a victim to zero BP allowing them to be susceptible to killing blows. Helmets do not protect against the Assassinate skill. The assassin is responsible for explaining the effects to the target. If the target of a successful assassination is then successfully killing blowed, they have 60 minutes to be brought back to life through the surgery skill or by magikal means. If they are not revived in one hour the target is now dead. If the target of a successful assassination has not been killed, they will remain at zero BP (when they revive) until they recover or are healed. Repair Skills Repair Armor Skills (Leather, Chain, or Plate) Required Components: appropriate special tools (props) This skill allows a character to repair armor of the type specified. The three levels of Campaign armor protection are all separate Repair skills. A character with the skill to Repair Armor must spend an uninterrupted five minute period repairing each point of damage done to the armor using the required components. Armor cannot be repaired while it is worn. Repair Shield Required Components: appropriate special tools (props) This skill allows a character to repair damaged or destroyed shields. A character with the skill to Repair Shield must spend an uninterrupted five minute period repairing the damage done to the shield using the required components. Repair Weapon Skills (Axe/Polearm/Spear, Bowyer/Fletcher, Hammer/Mace, Staff/Club, or Sword/Dagger) Required Components: appropriate special tools (props) These skills allow a character to repair weapons of the type specified. The five varieties of Campaign weapons are all separate skills. A character with the skill to repair a weapon must spend an uninterrupted five minute period fixing the damage done to that weapon using the required components. Back to Combat Onward to Thievery